1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner which collects dust on a surface to be cleaned using a suction force generated by a suction source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, identity theft due to disclosure of personal information has increased and thus the need to secure the personal information becomes heightened.
In particular, although personal identification information such as a name, a phone number, and address are often described in credit card bills which are mailed after using credit cards, other receipts mails are often discarded in the trash without confirming the contents thereof for sensitive personal identification information. Accordingly, when the papers are discarded as it is without paper-shredding, the probability that the personal identification information fall into somebody's hands through various routes is high.
However, many people feel that a high-priced paper-shredder installed in their house to prevent personal information from being disclosed through waste papers is too much of a burden, and thus there is a need for an apparatus for shredding papers at a low cost and effectively collecting the shredded pieces of paper.